Even now the warmth of your hand is not forgotten
by kisakiasuka
Summary: "El que tiene miedo aquí eres tú…" Hice una especie de puchero, seguido de una pequeña risita. Hyuu agachó la cabeza y juntó su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos. "Tienes razón, tengo miedo"


Even now the warmth of your hand is not forgotten

* * *

Estaba un poco asustada, todo hay que decirlo. Hacía poco menos de una semana que había emprendido mi (inesperado) viaje pokemon en solitario. De vez en cuando me encontraba con Hyuu, siempre que tenía problemas aparecía él, y eso que nadie lo llamaba. Cuando se perdió aquel… perro con bigote, apareció para ayudarme a buscarlo. Aunque a veces se enfade, aunque tenga un malhumor continuo (solo a veces), es el chico del cual estoy enamorada.

Toda mi infancia la he pasado a su lado, en Hiôgi. El siempre ha estado cuidando de mi, ya que es mayor que yo, pero aún así, me ha tratado como una hermana menor más. Cuando nació ella, si que sentí un poco de celos, pero nunca dejó de prestarme atención. Aún recuerdo sus ojos llorosos y ella llorando, hace unos cinco años, cuando el Equipo Plasma le robó el Purrloin que le iba a regalar a su hermana…

Le vi así, y no pude hacer nada. He tenido mil oportunidades, siempre he esperado a que él declarase su amor por mi, pero quizás si sigo esperando tanto… Encuentre a otra y se vaya de mi lado. Hay muchas cosas de Hyuu que no sé. Según hemos ido creciendo, se ha alejado cada vez más. Antes íbamos todas las tardes a mirar el atardecer a la colina, incluso salíamos corriendo e intentábamos salir del pueblo, pero siempre nos regañaban y acabábamos sin poder vernos un par de días.

Y ahora, está aquí, sentado a mi lado, alejándonos de nuestra (pequeña) isla persiguiendo al Equipo Plasma. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, puedo ver toda la rabia contenida, todos esos años, y lo duro que ha estado entrenando para ello. Todo está contenido en sus puños, que parecen que van a dar un puñetazo a la cubierta en cualquier momento. Me sentía nerviosa no sólo por a quién me voy a enfrentar, si no por lo violento que se encuentra Hyuu en ese momento. Tepig y Oshawott estaban jugando alegremente, correteando por la cubierta. Sonreí levemente, ya que era una manera interesante en la que los pokémon pasaban el tiempo y evitaban estresarse -no como Hyuu.

Quizás debía hablarle.

Quizás era mal momento para confesarme.

Pero sentía que debía hacer algo.

Aunque los puños de Hyuu estaban cerrados con fuerza, se veía como temblaba. Quizás él también tenía miedo, y no era tan fuerte como aparentaba ser. Aún recuerdo cuando me cogía de la mano y me abrazaba en la noche, acariciaba mi cabeza cuando tenía miedo y me decía "Todo va a ir bien, porque estoy aquí".

¿Hace cuanto no nos cogíamos de la mano? Incluso ahora, se puede decir que somos rivales en lo que respecta a los pokémon y a completar la pokédex, pero no quiero rendirme así. Llevo casi 16 años cargando con estos sentimientos, y no puedo ser tan cobarde. Sentí miedo y nostalgia, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, y me abalancé rápido y con fuerza sobre las manos de Hyuu, agrarrándolas con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"¡Todo va a ir bien! ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!"

Hyuu me miró algo sorprendido, pero cerré los ojos. No quería ver nada, no quería ver qué tipo de cara ponía. Sus manos estaban frías. Quizás es como se sentía él ahora mismo, frío. Ahora la que estaba temblando soy yo. Definitivamente eso no había sido buena idea. Abrí los ojos y me puse en pie, dispuesta a irme a la otra punta del barco y si pudiese ser a no verle la cara a Hyuu en dos años -o más.

Pero me agarró de la mano en cuanto me giré, apretando fuerte y tirando hacia él. Se levantó para poder abrazarme y me acarició la cabeza.

"¿Tienes miedo… Mei?"

Creo que nunca me había llamado por mi nombre. Siempre se las había ingeniado para llamarme de otra manera, pero nunca había sabido cómo era mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, y era tan reconfortante…

"El que tiene miedo aquí eres tú…"

Hice una especie de puchero, seguido de una pequeña risita. Hyuu agachó la cabeza y juntó su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos.

"Tienes razón, tengo miedo"

Me sorprendió que alguien tan duro como él reconociese las cosas así como así, pero deshizo el abrazo y se sentó en el suelo, tirando de mi pierna a modo de señal para que me sentase a su lado. Me senté enfrente suya, pero me agarró por la cintura y me giró, haciendo que mi espalda se juntase con su pecho y rodeándome con sus brazos. Juntó sus manos con las mías, cogiendo todo mi calor.

"Eres tan cálida, Mei… Siempre, siempre me has dado la calma que he necesitado"

Decidí entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. Me sentía tranquila, protegida, segura de mi misma.

"Hyuu, yo siempre me he sentido protegida a tu lado. Siempre has tratado bien de mi, siempre me has estado dando el cariño que nunca he tenido" _Y eso ha sido lo que me ha hecho enamorarme de ti._

Me mordí la lengua, agachando un poco la cabeza. Definitivamente, no puedo decir eso. No ahora. Sentí los labios de Hyuu besándome el cuello, a la vez que apretaba mis manos contra las suyas. Pero no fue un simple beso, si no que continuó, llegando a mi mejilla, soltando una pequeña risilla.

"¿No te quejas, Mei?"

Negué. Obviamente estaba como un tomate, quizás era una estufa andante, y Hyuu lo estaba sintiendo claramente.

"Ahora me das más calor"

Reí, pero algo cayó del cielo. Era nieve. Aquello que nunca había visto allí, algo que era completamente desconocido. Quizás Hyuu ya la había visto, él si que había podido salir de la isla, pero yo no.

"Mira, Mei. Es nieve."

"Oh, gracias, no lo sabía."

Volví a reír, mientras soltaba las manos de Hyuu y me levantaba para poner mis manos a modo de plato y ver como la nieve se posaba en ellas y se fundía. Él también se levantó y se puso frente a mi, cogiendo mis manos con las suyas y cerrándolas, besándolas, y volviendo a juntar su frente con la mía.

"¿Puedo cogerte de la mano cuando estemos juntos?"

Asentí nerviosa, dándole la espalda al oír como el capitán decía que ya habíamos llegado a Hiun. Hyuu me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi, comenzando a caminar para salir del barco.

"¡Tepig, Oshawott, vamos a por el Equipo Plasma!"

Una sonrisa volvió a salir de mis labios, apretando con fuerza la mano de Hyuu. Quería recordar esa calidez para siempre. No sentía frío, ni ya estaba asustada; porque mientras él estuviese a mi lado, _todo iba a ir bien_.

Algún día, te lo diré.

Quizás cuando gane la liga, quizás cuando me haga más fuerte, o quizás algún día tire de tu mano, te bese, y salga corriendo.

Solo _espérame_ ,

Hyuu.

* * *

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016!**_

Aquí estoy, con un pequeño fic de Hyumei. Son mi otp favorita (casi igual que el Junhika) de pokémon, y les tengo muchísimo cariño a pesar de que no me terminé el bw2. Quizás vuelva con otro fic de estos dos pronto, ya que me encantan y soy capaz de imaginarles en mil situaciones más.

Espero que os haya gustado aunque quizás no haya sido muy bueno. Lo he escrito en torno a la temática de "cogerse de las manos", y espero haberlo conseguido.

¡Gracias por leer! Dejadme algún review para mejorar y para ver qué me sugerís respecto a estos dos (?)

[El dibujo es de momoppi en tumblr!]

-Kisaki.


End file.
